Los celos del milenio
by AnzuAngel
Summary: Los chicos y las chicas tienen una pelea que despertaria hasta al mismo Anubis jaja este sera un juego que Yami no pueda ganar? descubranlo YamiAnzu! R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Este es misegundo yugioh! Fic! Y estoy muy happy por esto! Bueno espero ke lo lean todos los fans de Yami/Anzu! -disfruten.

p.s: lo siento yugifans pero el peque no saldra en mi fic pero no se preocupen are otro fic donde si salga.

Los celos del milenio 

Capitulo 1:discuciones entre sexos

Todo comienza una tarde en la ciudad Domino cuando Yami, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Serenity y Mai pasean por las calles del centro, cuando ciertas personitas dijeron algo.

"Tengo hambre!" dijeron Joey y Tristan al unisono

"Pero si acabamos de comer una hamburgesa chicos" dijo Serenity

"Es cierto" dijo Anzu

"Pero eso fue hace millones de años!" dijo Joey casi desfallesido por el hambre.

"Ha! Joseft (autora:nose como se escribe ok!) acabamos de comer hace solo 15 minutos!" dijo Mai arta de los quejidos de Joey.

"Creo que tanta comida les puede hacer daño" dijo Yami tan serio como siempre. (autora: HA! Se ve tan lindo cuando esta serio! -)

"No puedo creer que mis mejores amigos no quieran darnos de comer, si ni comimos nada!" dijo Tristan

"Como de que nada?" dijo Anzu sorprendida por lo que acababa de oir.

"Ustedes dos se comieron hasta mi hamburguesa!" dijo Mai apuntando a Joey y Tristan.

"Pero tu ni la querias Mai!" dijo Joey.

"No me hables en ese tono Weleer!"dijo Mai subiendo de tono de voz.

"Damas y caballeros ya empezaron" dijo Tristan en forma de broma.

"Creo que debemos separarlos no creen?" dijo Serenity un poco preocupada.

"Tienes toda la razon Serenity" dijo Tristan.

Mientras Tristan y Serenity trataban de separar a Joey y Mai, Yami y Anzu solo se quedaba mirando la verdad a Anzu no le preocupaba nada porque era normal que ellos pelearan siempre, la cual era señal de que se gustaban.

Yami no parecia estar prestando atencion a la pelea mas bien parecia estar mas interesado en la tienda de cartas que estaba a un lado de ellos.

Cuando Tristan y Serenity lograron separar a los "tortolos" Joey y Tristan se percaaron tambien de la tienda de cartas a la que Yami estaba viendo.

"WOW mira esas cartas"dijo Joey casi babeando el aparador.

"Si son geniales!"exclamo Tristan.

"Si es sierto!"dijo Yami muy concentrado en las cartas.

"Oigan! Dijeron que nada de duelo de mounstros por hoy!" dijeron las tres chicas.

"Bla bla bla, que no se pueden callar!"dijeronTristan y Joey.

"QUE!"dijeron las tres chicas al unisono.

"Como se atreven a callarnos bola de duelomaniacos!" dijo Mai

"Eso no fue lindo hermano!"dijo Serenity

"Sierto!"dijo Anzu

"Sin ofender pero no pueden dejarnos aquí para ver las cartas?"pregunto Yami

"Que? Pero dijeron que pasarian el dia con nosotras" dijo Anzu un poco triste

"Si lo se pero yo preferiria estar viendo cartas si no les molesta" dijo Yami

"nosotros igual!" dijeron el duo dinamico (autora:por si no lo saben son Joey y Tristan)

Las tres jovenes no podian creer lo que estaban oyendo, los chicos preferian unos pedazos de carton a estar con ellas, las chicas estaban que ervian de furia, y eso no eran buenas noticias para los chicos.

"BIEN!" dijo Mai furiosa

"entendemos que no quieran estar con nosotras" dijo la pobre de Serenity.

"Oye Serenity eso no fue lo que dijimos" dijo Tristan

"Dejalas Tristan ellas se lo buscaron verdad viejo?" pregunto Joey a Yami.

"Pues creo que si..." dijo Yami no entendiendo bien la situacion

"Que?"dijo Anzu

"Bien! Como quieran quedense aquí con sus cartas!" siguio hablando Anzu.

"Pero Anzu no te tienes que enojar si queremos hacer lo que nos gusta" dijo Yami

"Yo me enojo si se me pega la regalada gana!" dijo Anzu

"Las mujeres solo sirven para ir de compras" dijo Joey

"Tamibien sabemos dar buenos golpes Joseft quieres provar?" dijo Mai con una mueca maligna.

"Huy! Mira como tiemblo!" rio Joey

"Simplemente eres imposible hermano!" grito Serenity

"Las mujeres no saben nada!" dijo Tristan

"Huy si! Y ustedes muy inteligentes no?" dijo Anzu

"Grrrrrrr" gruñeron Joey y Tristan

"heee... oigan podemos entrar a ver las cartas?" pregunto Yami. (autora: HA! Ya me arte de este! Siempre con sus cartas! Esta bien que lo Ame pero que tampoco se pase no? U.U Pero lo perdono porque es un bombom /)

"Como quieras!" grito Anzu

"Oye no es mi culpa que a ti no te gusten las cartas" dijo Yami con un tono muy molesto para Anzu. (autora: Ho hou! O.O;;;; creo que ya se va a armar el pleito del milenio)

"Ha! Con que asi lo quiere señor 'rey de los juegos'?...Bien!...ADIOS!" Y con esto dicho Anzu y las demas se fueron ultrarequeterecontra furiosas.

(autora: jijiji me gusta esa palabra!)

Los chicos solo se quedaron viendo como idiotas en la direccion en que se habian hido las chicas.

(autora:muy bien aquí hay una nota importante, las lectoras se tienen que imaginar la ecena dividida en dos partes una en donde estan los chicosy otra las chicas, les digo esto porque en el sig dialogo todos hablaran o mas bien dicho gritaran al mismo tiempo jijiji)

"HOMBRES!"

"MUJERES!"

**CONTINUARA...**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Bien? Que les parecio? Bien, mal, diganme! Manden reviews! Espero que les haya gustado!

Ha! Y quiero enviar saludos especiales a Neko! Gracias a ella supe como subir mis fics! ARIGATOU NEKO! Ha! Y tambien a antochan! Y a todos los de que tienen mi msn! Y un mensaje especial para Yami-mel: PORQUE NO TE HAS CONECTADO! Espero que me contestes en un review y espero que les halla gustado mi fic.

P.s: no voy a continuar la historia hasta tener almenos **5 o 10 **Reviews!- sayonara!

Se despide Safiro! -


	2. El peligro del helado

Hola! me extrañaron?

Yami Safiro: yo no!

Safiro: ja ja ja que linda! ¬¬.

Yami safiro: yo siempre! jaja

Safiro:U.U como sea mejor lean el segundo capitulo de Los celso del milenio mientras trato de encerrar a mi yami denuevo! ¬¬.

Yami Safiro: O.O;;;;.

* * *

Capitulo 2 : El peligro del helado.

Los chicos estaban paseando por la calle despues de que habian visto practicamente toda tienda de cartas en la ciudad!

"Viejo! esas mujeres no saben divertirse!" dijo Joey.

"creen que fuimos muy duros con ellas?" dijo Yami.

"claro que no hermano!" dijo Tristan.

"Yami solo dise eso porque le gusta Anzu!" dijo Joey.

"No es cierto!" dijo Yami completamente rojo.

"bueno pues ya no importa! deseguro que ya ni te querra dirijir la palabra!" dijo Tristan.

Yami se sintio mal por eso, tal vez debia disculparse con Anzu, despues de todo ellos habian prometido pasar el dia con ellas.

"uh? esas no son las chicas?" dijo Joey.

Las chicas habian hido a cada tienda de ropa de la ciudad y a cada centro comercial y ahora estaban comiendo helado. Anzu de chocoate Mai de vainilla y Serenity de fresa.(autora:CHOCOLATE! YUMMI)

Los chicos se habian sentado a unas mesas de distancia de las chicas y solo las vigilaban.

"cielos! estan comiendo helado!" dijo Joey.

"Creen que sigan enojadas?" dijo Yami.

"helado!" dijo Joey.

"probablemente, se veian furiosas" dijo Tristan.

"Mmm helado!" dijo Joey (autora:¬¬)

"creo que deberiamos disculparnos" dijo Yami.

"HELADO!" dijo Joey.

"QUIERES CALLARTE!" grito Tristan.

"pero tengo hambre!" dijo Joey.

"callate, todo empezo por tu maldito estomago!" dijo Tristan.

"No otra vez" dijo Yami.

Derrepente Yami noto algo, habia un chico que se hacercaba a la mesa de las chicas.

"Hola Anzu!" dijo el chico.

"uh? oh hola Max" dijo Anzu.

Max era el vecino de Anzu y para muchas chicas no era nada feo menos para Anzu.

"oye que te parece si tu y yo vamos al antro?" dijo Max acercandose a Anzu.

"mmm pues no creo que..." Anzu hiba a decir que no, pero entonces noto a los chicos en otra mesa y se le ocurrio algo.

"hmp! claro que si!" dijo Anzu.

La mandibula de Yami se callo al piso al ecuchar eso y practicamente queria matar a ese tal Max!.

"pero solo con una condicion" dijo Anzu.

"cual?" dijo Max.

"que le consigas pareja a mis amigas" dijo Anzu.

"Anzu que haces?" preguntaron Mai y Serenity.

Anzu junto a las chicas en un circulo para que nadie escuchara en especial los chicos.

"escuchen, ya vieron quienes estan por alla?" dijo Anzu apuntando a la mesa de los chicos.

"que hacen esos aqui?" pregunto Mai.

"lo ven! que tal si les enseñamos a esos tontos a respetarnos?" dijo Anzu sonriendo diabolicamente.

"eres mala Anzu...GENIAL!" dijo Serenity.

"y bien Max! trato echo?" dijo Anzu.

"claro Anzu tengo 2 amigos que les encantaria salir con tus amigas!" dijo Max.

"bien nos vemos a las 8 en el antro!" dijo Max mientras se iba.

"muy bien" dijeron las chicas mientras se marchaban para arreglarse para esta noche.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO ESTE CAPITULO! y ahora respuetas y agradecimientos.

Yami Safiro: ya callate y lee los reviews! ¬¬.

Safiro: CALLATE!.

**CE-AT: **gracias! sip soy una pillina y que? jaja bueno me gusta que les guste mis fics pero no me gusta que no les caiga bien Anzu y quisiera saber porque? bueno saben? los voy a añadir a mis contactos de msn asi que esperenme! ..

**Etsha:** gracias!

Yami Safiro: Hola YE!

Safiro: callate! no vez que estoy agradeciendo a Etsha por su review!

Yami Safiro: Y me debe de importar? ¬¬.

Safiro: GRRRR!.

Bueno como sea gracias por tu review! estuvo muy lindo! claro! no esperava menos de ti! jeje bye!

Yami Safiro:Adios YE!.

Safiro:¬¬.

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias! eres hombre? O.o? perdon esque no lo sabia! jeje bueno esque como yu review decia "Buena, siguele que me dejas **_picado_**" pues gracias por tu review! talvez te agregue a mis contactos para hablar mejor no? .

**La princesa osiris:** Enserio? OH! GRACIAS! me alegra mucho oir eso! yo tambien te mandare muchos reviews, pero solo en tus historias de Yami/Anzu sorry pero yo ADORO a esta pareja! y lei tus reviews de _La flor del desierto _QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESA CHIQUILLONA O COMO SE LLAME! COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRTE ESO Y A YAMI/ANZU! DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE LA ODIARE POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! y ojala y no te alla herido tus sentimientos esa vieja! y no le hagas caso, tu siguele con tu LINDISIMA HISTORIA! -.


	3. El antro y los celos

Hola denuevo! Y perdon por no actualizar pronto! Esque mis papas salieron con su royo de "estas mucho tiempo en la computadora" y me la quitaron por un buen rato.

YS: yo...(estaba apunto de decir algo cuando Safiro la callo)

MEJOR VAMOS CON EL CAPI!.

* * *

Capitulo 3: El Antro y los celos.

Las chicas estaban en la casa de Anzu para ponerse la ropa nueva que habian comprado para ir al antro, y como sabian que los chicos tambien estarian ahí desidieron ponerlos bien celosos.

"ja! Ese tonto de Joseph aprenderan a respetar a Mai Valentain" decia Mai mientras caminaban al antro ya que este estaba serca.

"y Tristan tambien!" dijo Serenity.

"..." Anzu no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando en lo mal que habia tratado a Yami.

"Anzu?" dijo Serenity obviamente preocupada por su amiga.

"EH?" fue todo lo que dijo Anzu.

"hay! Anzu debes estar pensando en Yami verdad? Hahaha" rio Mai.

"QUE! NO!" grito Anzu con la cara completamente roja.

"hahaha" siguio riendo Mai.

"y que hay de ti y Joey!" dijo Anzu riendo., esta vez Mai fue la que se puso toda roja.

"QUE TIENE QUE VER ESE TONTO!" dijo Mai.

"hehehehe" rio Serenity.

"y tu de que te ries? Ha! Ya se! Debes estar pensando en Tristan no?" dijeron Anzu y Mai.

"NO!" dijo Serenity.

Asi las chicas siguieron bromeando hasta llegar al antro donde se encontrarian con Max y sus amigos y tambien sabian que Yami, Joey y Tristan estarian ahí asi que seria divertido ver sus caras cuando esten bailando con otros.

Y como lo esperaban Yami, Joey y Tristan estaban alli en la oscuridad para que no los descubrieran auque seria dificil no notar a los chicos por los que estaban completamente locas.

Entonces cuando estaban bailando con max y los otros dos, las chicas se percataron que varias chicas estaban ensimandoseles a Yami, Joey y Trisatan, y eso las puso muy celosas, asi que con un gran esfuerso decidieron soportarlo, pero hasta cuanto podrian soportar?.

"no lo puedo creer!" gritaba Mai desde la mesa en la que estaban sentadas. Ya que Max y los otros habian hido por unas bebidas.

"tranquila Mai!" dijo Serenity.

"como quieres que me tranquilise si Joey esta siendo acosado por locas!" dijo Mai.

"ya lo se! Tambien Trisatan!" dijo Serenity ovbiamente celosa.

"...y Yami..." dijo Anzu muy triste.

"uh?" Mai y Serenity voltearon a ver a su amiga y la notaron muy triste, casi apunto de llorar.

"Anzu que te pasa?" dijo Serenity muy preocupada.

"por mi tonto egoismo deseguro perdi a Yami para siempre!" dijo Anzu mientras una lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

"querida, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que le gustas Yami" dijo Mai.

"despues de lo que le dije? No lo creo" dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba y se dirijia a la puerta.

"eh? Anzu adonde vas?" preguntaban Mai y Serenity.

"ya me canse de este lugar, le pueden decir a Max que me sentia mal y fui a casa?" dijo Anzu.

"esta bien querida" dijo Mai.

"pero estas segura de que estas bien?" dijo Serenity.

Anzu solamente asintio con la cabeza y se dirijia hacia la salida, abrio la puerta y se dispuso a ir a casa.

(en la mesa de los chicos)

"uh? Parace que Anzu se marcho" dijo Tristan.

"que?" dijo Yami mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

"ja! Deseguro que se puso furiosa al ver a todas las chicas que querian bailar con Yami! No es asi viejo?" dijo Joey.

Yami solo se levanto de su lugar y se dispuso a ri a la salida.

"eh? Hermano a donde vas?" pregunto Tristan.

"necesito un poco de aire" fue todo lo que dijo Yami.

Anzu estaba sentada en una banca afuera del antro, ya que no se sentia de humor para caminar a su casa en ese momento, asi que solo se quedo ahí, mirando la luna llena.

"eh... hola Anzu" dijo una voz muy conocida por Anzu.

"que haces aquí?" dijo Anzu sin molestarse en mirar a Yami.

"yo solo..."

"deberias regresar con tu admiradoras no? Deseguro te estan extrañando" dijo Anzu interrumpiendo a Yami y levantandose de la banca y dirijiendose rumbo a su casa.

"espera!" dijo Yami tomandola del brazo.

"que quieres?" dijo Anzu mirandolo con ojos de tristesa.

"te ocurre algo?" dijo Yami acarisiando su mejilla.

"sueltame!" dijo Anzu tomando su mano lejos de su mejilla.

"Anzu porfavor! Nesesitamos hablar!" dijo Yami.

"de que?" dijo Anzu.

"quiero pedirte perdon por lo de la tarde, debi cumplir mi promesa" dijo Yami.

"mira ya no importa solo quiero ir a casa" dijo Anzu mientras empezaba a caminar.

"te puedo acompañar?" pregunto Yami muy esperansado.

"has lo que quieras" dijo Anzu.

Yami sabia que por el tono de voz de Anzu que ella aun estaba enojada con el, pero si estaba tan enojada, entonces porque se veia tan triste? Tal vez era que...

"vas a venir o no?"dijo Anzu.

"eh? Ya voy" dijo Yami acercandose hasta donde Anzu estaba caminando.

Mientras Yami caminaba hacia Anzu, a ella se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad, tristeza, dolor, amor, y alegria, tantos sentimientos en una sola sonrisa.

Las calles oscuras, la admosfera perturbante, y un frio devastador hacia que los dos jovenes se acercaran mas, ya que al estar solos los podia ayudar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Luego una brisa fria paso por Yami y Anzu, haciendo que esta temblara de frio y Yami se percato de esto.

"tienes frio?" (a/n: no! Wow Yami como lo supiste? ¬¬)

"un poco" dijo Anzu.

Yami no se conformo con eso de "un poco" asi que se quito la chamarra azul que traia puesta y la coloco en los temblorosos hombros de Anzu haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el gesto.

"um...gracias" dijo Anzu.

"no hay de que" dijo Yami sonriendole amorosamente.

Esa sonrisa hiso que Anzu se sintiera debil por dentro, es decir quien no estaria asi si un chavo muy guapo te sonriera?.

Y asi siguio el silencio de ambos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Anzu.

"um..gracias por acompañarme" dijo Anzu mientras habria la puerta de su casa.

"de nada...Anzu yo..."

"no digas nada si? Necesito tiempo para pesar" dijo Anzu interrumpiendo a Yami.

"uh...deacuerdo Anzu...pero yo-" Yami hiba a decir algo cuando Anzu coloco su dedo indice en los labios de Yami para callarlo.

"buenas noches Yami" dijo Anzu mientras le entregaba a Yami su chamarra y entraba a la casa, y cerraba la puerta, nisiquiera le dio tiempo a Yami para decirle buenas noches tambien.

Yami dio un gran suspiro mientras se ponia su chamarra y viro su rumbo hacia su casa.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

LISTO! Y OTRAVEZ PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!

Y PERDON POR NO PODER RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS ESTA VEZ PERO A TODOS GRACIAS!


	4. me perdonas?

Hola my friends! UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS POR NO ACUTALIZAR!

YS: idiota ¬¬

Safiro: callate baka!

YS: mejor empiesa con el fic antes de ke los lectores se aburran ¬¬

Safiro: SI SUMAJESTAD ¬¬

* * *

Capitulo 4: me perdonas?

Yami estaba de camino a su casa, despues de ke acompaño a Anzu a la suya, y este solo pensaba y pensaba en una forma de ke Anzu lo perdonara.

' _que puedo hacer? Mmmm'_ pensaba Yami.

Yami pensaba y pensaba¿como podria pedirle disculpas a Anzu? Quien sabe, pero en lo ke si estaba seguro esque debia tener el perdon de Anzu y asi el le diria lo que siente por ella.

Y asi de tanto pensar, Yami llego a su casa, entro a su habitacion y se desplomo en la cama, quedandose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Yami desperto, y miro el reloj, eran las 6:05 am, asi que se baño, se puso el uniforme de la escuela y bajo a desayunar, en todo lo que hizo se tardo 30 minutos asi ke tomo su mochila y se dirijio a la escuela, al llegar ahí se encontro con sus amigos Joey y Tristan sentados en sus pupitres del salon y estos miraron a Yami.

"hola viejo!" dijo Joey

"hola hermano, porque te fuiste termprano ayer? Dijiste que solo nesesitabas aire" dijo Tristan.

"em...bueno lo que pasa esque me senti mal y tuve que regresar a casa hehe " dijo Yami muy nervioso.

"esta bien" dijeron Joey y Tristan.

En ese momento entro Anzu al salon, y nisiquiera volteo a ver a los chicos solo se dirijio a su asiento que por pura casualidad estaba al lado de Yami. (a/n: ke koincidendia no? ¬¬)

"orale cual es su problema? "dijo Joey.

"debe seguir enojada" dijo Tristan.

"...si..." fue lo unico de dijo nuestro galan (Yami).

Cuando las clases comensaron, Anzu solo prestaba atencion al pisarron, cuando algo callo en su escritorio, miro y era una nota, la tomo y la abrio, y la nota decia:

_Anzu:  
Te espero en el patio tracero a la salida, es importante, porfavor. _

_Yami_

Esta miro a Yami, y vio que en sus ojos habia tristeza, asi ke solo asintio y siguio mirando al maestro.

RING!

Ese era el timbre de salida, asi que Anzu salio deprisa y se dirijio al pario tracero y ahí espero a Yami. Miro su reloj, 3:15 pm.

Yami estaba apunto de ir con Anzu cuando de pronto llegaron Joey y tristan.

"viejo! Vamos a jugar duelo de mountros! Vamos!" dijo Joey.

"vamos hermano!" dijo Tristan.

"em..no puedo, tengo un compromiso" dijo Yami.

"que puede ser mas importante que el duelo de mountros!" grito Joey.

"pues..."Yami no tuvo tiempo de decirles ya que Joey y Tristan lo tomaron por ambas muñecas y lo sacaron de la escuela.

"vamos!" dijeron los dos tontos ¬¬

* * *

Anzu miraba a todas partes esperando por Yami, despues miro su reloj, 3:56 pm. Ya se habia retrasado mucho, pero decidio confiar en el, asi que espero.

* * *

"wow! Yami! Ganaste otravez!" grito Tristan.

"es una injusticia T.T" dijo Joey.

"haha lo siento Joey pero nadie puede vencerme" rio Yami.

"si, nadie vence al rey de los juego!" dijo Tristan

"y que hay de mi? Soy el padrino de los juego!" dijo Joey con voz de padrino.

"haha por sierto que hora es?" pregunto Yami.

"mmm son las 5:15 pm" dijo Joey mirando su reloj.

"LAS 5:15 PM!" grito Yami mientras corria fuera de la casa de Joey donde estaban jugando y se dirijio a toda prisa a la escuela.

'_tonto! Tonto! Tonto! Tonto!'_ pensaba Yami mientras llegaba a la escuala y veia a Anzu saleindo con una cara triste.

"Anzu espera!" gritaba Yai mientras corria para alcanzarla.

Anzu volteo y miro a Yami con una cara de tristeza.

"Anzu puedo explicarlo!" decia Yami para que Anzu entendiera porque llego tarde.

"no hay nada que explicar, deseguro estabas jugando cartas no?" pregunto Anzu mientras se dirjia a casa.

"no, yo solo..." ¿qué le podia decir, todo lo que ella dijo era verdad, el estaba jugando cartas y se le habia olvidado por completo que hiba a hablar con ella.

"nos vemos Yami" dijo Anzu mientras habria la puerta de su casa.

Yami la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

"Anzu porfavor perdoname..." decia muy sinceramente.

"mira Yami, tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar conmigo y aclarar las cosas, pero lo echaste a perder por unas cartas!" dijo Anzu mientras se liberaba del agarre de Yami.

"lose...se que te lastime por no cumplir mi promesa, y se que debi llegar a tiempo a nuestro encuentro, perdoname porfavor" decia muy triste Yami.

"ya no se si creerte" dijo Anzu mientras le daba la espalda a Yami.

"porfavor, are lo que me pidas" decia Yami.

"Yami porfavor, solo quiero que me pongas un poco de atencion, eso es todo" dijo Anzu.

"entonces...me perdonas?" dijo Yami muy esperansado.

"te dare una oportunidad, espero que no la desperdisies" dijo Anzu.

"gracias Anzu!" dijo Yami tan feliz que abraso a Anzu, haciendo que ambos jovenes se sonrojaran.

"em...lo siento" dijo Yami mientras la soltaba aun sonrojado.

"si, no hay problema" dijo Anzu igual de sonrojada.

"entonces? Nos vemos mañana?" pregunto Yami.

"claro que si" le sonrio tiernamente.

"bien, hasta luego Anzu! "decia mientras se dirijia a casa.

"hasta luego Yami" decia Anzu mientras lo veia partir a casa.

"hasta luego...mi amado Yami" suspiro Anzu una vez que Yami se habia hido.

* * *

BIEN? KE LES PARECIO?

DIGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS!

MATTA NE!


End file.
